1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a treatment device, a treatment device unit and a treatment system to treat a biological tissue.
2. Background Art
For example, in Jpn. Pat. Appln. KOKAI Publication No. 2002-119518, a treatment device is disclosed in which a biological tissue is sandwiched between a treatment portion of a distal end of a probe to which an ultrasonic vibration is transmitted and a jaw operable and closable to the treatment portion to perform a treatment such as coagulation or incision of the biological tissue by the ultrasonic vibration. On a surface of the jaw which faces the treatment portion, a pad made of a resin material such as PTFE is disposed. Further, the pad abuts on the treatment portion of the probe immediately after the biological tissue is separated in the treatment portion of the probe.
In the treatment device of Jpn. Pat. Appln. KOKAI Publication No. 2002-119518, a conductive material is disposed in a jaw main body, and when the pad is worn and the probe abuts on the conductive material, a change of impedance can be detected to inform a period to replace the pad by a warning sound or the like.